


winnie

by waveydnp



Series: advent leftovers [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: prompts: “you really want to name our daughter after a cartoon bear?” and proposal in japan





	winnie

“Shove over, m’gonna fall through the crack.”

“No you’re not, shut up. Stay on your side.”

“Phi-il.”

Phil can’t help but laugh. “I’m sweating like a pig ok I need like five minutes of personal space.” He’s stark naked and trying to starfish his tacky skin out against the clean white hotel sheets they’ve just broken in, but Dan keeps creeping over and trying to cuddle.

“We didn’t come all the way here for personal space,” Dan argues, ignoring Phil’s protesting grunt and squishing his grossness against Phil’s side. His gross, sweaty, naked grossness. 

Phil feels the need to tell him as much. “You’re gross.”

“Yeah but you like it,” Dan says before licking a fat wet stripe right up Phil’s neck. “Mm. Salty.”

Phil cringes and pretends it doesn’t thrill him that Dan is still smitten enough to find his post sex filth appealing. “Maybe I don’t want to marry you after all.”

“Shut up, don’t say that. You can’t take it back half an hour after proposing, you dickhead.”

Phil grabs onto Dan suddenly and rolls right on top of him. “I’m joking. I’m gonna marry you so hard.”

“Not if I marry you first, bitch.”

“I may not know much about the process but I’m pretty sure it’s like, a mutual thing. Like I think we have to do it at the same time. I think that’s kind of the point.”

“Oh, ok then.” Dan lifts his head up for a kiss that Phil’s happy to give him. 

He’s always happy to give Dan things that make him happy, and it seems like giving him the promise of life together forever and ever until they die (or discover the secret to eternal life) has made him very happy. 

Being in Japan doesn’t hurt either. It feels like life turned up to eleven here. All the sounds and sights and colours, all the shops and the strange and exciting food and the freedom to walk down the street without anyone stopping them for selfies is freeing.

Apparently it’s made him impulsive and romantic, too. Usually those are traits largely reserved for Dan.

“So what comes next?” Dan asks. “We didn’t really talk about that part.”

Phil giggles and pushes Dan gently off to the side so they can lie next to each other. “Maybe that’s because you immediately jumped me.”

“Complaining?”

“Nope.”

“Are you avoiding the question?” Dan asks.

“No, I was thinking about your ass, actually.”

Dan swats at him. 

“What was the question again?”

“Like… what do we do? Are we gonna— like do we plan a wedding? Do we tell our parents? Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?”

Phil snorts. “Shut up. It’s real life, Freddie.”

“So we tell people,” Dan says.

“We can tell people.” Phil’s heart is beating an anxious rhythm already and he hates it. Moments like these he wishes things were different, that the feeling of freedom wasn’t a fleeting thing afforded to them only in foreign countries and behind closed doors. “If you want.”

“By people you mean…”

“Y’know. Our families.” He fidgets a little. He doesn’t relish that conversation.

Apparently Dan’s feeling the same. “Can you imagine the look on my mum’s face when I tell her I’m getting married at like, 24 or whatever? Before even when she married my dad? She’s gonna shit bricks.”

“Yeah,” Phil says softly. “She might, eh?”

“S’ok,” Dan says. “I don’t need her permission.”

Phil nods. 

“Kath’ll be happy,” Dan says. It’s not a question. She’ll be happy.

“She’ll probably insist on planning something huge.”

“Is that what we want?” Dan asks.

Phil can feel his chest growing tight. He’s realizing now he really didn’t put even a moment’s thought into any of this. “Um.”

Dan props himself up on one elbow to look down at Phil. “Are you freaking out? Cold feet already?”

“It’s not that,” Phil croaks. He pulls Dan back down and onto his chest for more kisses because kisses are nice and warm and soft and easy.

“Phil,” Dan mumbles against Phil’s mouth when Phil refuses to let him pull away. “Phil.”

“Don’t wanna,” Phil says between kisses. 

“You’ll feel worse if we leave it,” Dan says gently.

A truer statement has never been uttered. Phil groans and flops back down against the pillow. “I just want…” 

“I know,” Dan says, laying his head on Phil’s chest. “I do too. But probably… probably it has to be just for us.”

“For now,” Phil clarifies. 

“Yeah?”

Phil nods. “Definitely wanna marry you for real someday.”

Dan squeezes his middle. “I’m just happy you asked.”

“You don’t think it’s soppy and ridiculous? And like, old fashioned and an archaic tradition that became obsolete a long time ago?”

Dan chuckles. “Actually I do. I think it’s all those things. But I’m still happy you asked.”

“I kind of think it’s stupid. But I like the idea of it.”

“I know,” Dan murmurs. “You like that cheesy shit.”

“Shut up, you do too,” Phil retorts.

“Yeah, reckon I do. Can we pretend? Like just right now can you pretend stuff is easy and we can do cheesy stuff just because we want to?”

Phil nods.

“Where would you wanna do it?” Dan asks.

“Here.” He doesn’t hesitate. “You?”

Dan doesn’t hesitate either. “Manchester.”

“Oh. Crap,” Phil mutters. “That’s perfect.”

Dan smiles, kisses Phil’s nipple. “I thought so.”

“When?” Phil asks. “Summer?”

“October.”

“You’re a nostalgic idiot today,” Phil says with all the love and fondness in the world.

“Sorry, can’t help it. My boyfriend just proposed to me on a balcony in Tokyo.”

“How many kids are we gonna have?” Phil asks.

“Hmm. I reckon… three?”

Phil says, “That’s a lot.”

“Yeah. I’m flexible but I want at least two. You?”

“Whatever you want,” Phil says softly. “You’re gonna be the best dad.”

“You are,” Dan counters.

“What will their names be?”

“For a girl I was thinking— don’t laugh.”

“I won’t,” Phil promises.

“I like Winnie.”

“Oh. Really? Like… like Winnie the Pooh?”

“You said you wouldn’t laugh!” Dan shrieks.

“I’m not! Just… you really want to name our daughter after a cartoon bear?”

“Shut up. I actually think it’s kind of a perfect name for a girl raised by you and me. Don’t you?”

Dan’s sincerity melts Phil’s resistance instantly. “It is, actually. It is kind of perfect. Winnifred?”

Dan shakes his head. “Just Winnie. Maybe Win for short. I can picture you calling her Win and giving her wonky pigtails and teaching her all about the mating habits of hamsters.”

Phil laughs and with it comes a choked sob and a tear spilling down his cheek. He tries to wipe it away before Dan sees but of course, he can’t.

“What?”

Phil shakes his head. “It’s just… nice. It’s nice and I’m happy.”

“You’re a sap,” Dan says.

Phil doesn’t make any easy jokes because right now Dan’s right, he’s a sap. Big time. And his happiness is the kind that squeezes his heart and makes him feel sick with the intensity of it. To hear Dan talk of the future, and not even an immediate one but one that isn’t likely to happen for at least a decade… it’s a relief. It’s new and wonderful and such a bloody fucking relief that Phil’s honestly surprised it’s only one tear that’s fallen. 

“What will our son be called?” His voice only cracks a little.

“Mmm… What do you think about… Philip Jr.”

Phil is silent a moment before he says, “You’re… you aren’t serious.”

Dan grins. “I’m not.”

“You asshole.” He shoves Dan away and then immediately chases him to bite his shoulder. “I hate you.”

“Make sure to include that in your vows,” Dan says, laughing. 

“I get to choose our son’s name,” Phil says. 

“Deal.”

Phil goes for a kiss and Dan kisses back with much more that Phil expected and they lose themselves in that.

Phil’s ok with it. They’ve said all they need to say for now. Dan’s his fiancée now and maybe they’ll get married someday or maybe they won’t. Maybe they’ll have kids someday or maybe they won’t. 

It doesn’t actually matter, because what’s certain is that they’ll have each other, and Phil reckons that’s more than enough.


End file.
